The story that wasn't told
by VampyReGODDess3354
Summary: Henry/OC. Slave of vampires. Slave of love. Her only job was to follow the young Abraham around and report back to the vampires. She did this to save her love. But would she find another in his place? Rated T for now. Movie Version.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I might be deleting some of my stories or I might just delete this whole account and start a new one. I'm not sure but until I can figure it out here's a story for you! I just recently watched Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter and fell IN LOVE with Dominic Cooper. So, here is a Henry/OC story! This story takes place during AND after the movie. **

* * *

"I've been your slave ever since that night Jack. When will you and Adam let me go?" I grunted as I beat an old, dusty rug.

"All in due time Diana," Jack laughed as he went into his little cabin on the edge of his deck.

I grumbled and smacked that rug harder. I had to get in the way of them. I had to. I mean, it was the right choice and I did love Thomas but I never get to see him. I never get any respect from Jack, Adam or Vadoma. It's like I should have kept my mouth shut the night and just have walked away like they told me to. They told me I could see Thomas once a month, but it has been about a year since I was last able to see him.

I wondered why as I took my last whack at the rug. I took the rug off the wire, folded it up and put it in the box that would be sent to Adam for his plantation. He wanted it to be as comfortable as possible for when his "guests" arrived for dinner. I rolled my eyes and put the top on the box. I wiped my face with a wet rag and went to get a horse.

"Jack!" I yelled as I tacked the horse up.

He came slithering up to me with a low growl. He hated when I yelled at him.

"I am going into town," I growled back. "Would you like anything?"

His face seemed to brighten then and I knew he was up to something. "What town?"

"Springfield,"

"Yes, you can do me a favor," He chuckled and gave me a drawing of a man. "I want you to find him."

"I asked you if you wanted anything not if you wanted me to do your dirty work," I murmured.

He ignored my statement and went on, "Find him, tell me everything there is to know about him. I want you to go every day to see him. Follow him everywhere but don't care let him see you."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes sir."

"Oh and Diana, do not let Henry see you either,"

"How can I not when I don't even know what he looks like?" Henry, I have never seen this Henry he, Adam and Vadoma always talk about. The "northern" vampire. The "hateful" vampire. The vampire that shouldn't have been. If he "shouldn't have been" then why did Adam turn him? Ugh, vampires are so confusing.

"You'll just know," Jack smirked and went back into his dark cabin.

* * *

I strolled into town looking for a place to tie up my horse. I found a little post in front of a nice general store. I hacked my horse and went inside. I looked around to see what there was to buy. It wasn't much but I really wanted some nuts, bread and apples. I knocked on the counter. "Hello?" I said.

A tall, thin fellow came out from the back. He had a smile on his face. "Hello miss. How can I help you?"

I knew who it was. It was the guy from the drawing. The tall fellow that Jack wanted me to follow around. He didn't look like much. No muscles, no fire arms, no nothing. I smiled back. "Hello, could I have some nuts, a loaf of bread and 6 green apples please."

"On the way," He went around picking up the things that I asked for.

"Oh darn it!" A man came through the door and slammed it. "Good day miss," He tipped his hat towards me. "Here's a letter for you."

"One moment please," The man who was helping me smiled and took the letter from his friend.

I couldn't read it. He just kept it out of my sight. He made a gesture that seemed to be a slight yes. He put the note on the counter beside me a little folded up but I could just see the words 'Pharmacist' and 'Henry'. I looked back at the man and took out my change purse. I gave him the money I owed and walked out of the store. I put my groceries on my horses and decided to just walk around town and wait for night. See if that man would come out and reek havoc or something. I found a nice bench in the shade, put my hood up and waited. I had hacked my horse behind me in the grass where he could graze.

I saw the owner of the store leave in a hurry. He never came back. Well, until tomorrow that is. No body went into the store. The young man didn't come out either. I watched children play with pebbles and rocks in the street. I watched the poor go by and the rich go by, either of them paying no attention to each other. I scuffed and put my head down towards my chest. I watched their feet scurry, run, walk and hurry away. Night was upon us and they don't dare stay out after dark.

The young man came out of the general store. He had put something in his jacket and walked towards the pharmacist. I followed him ever so quietly. I didn't dare go in with him. I watched from the side window. I couldn't see anything. Just a bunch of medicine and jars. I watched patiently for someone to appear.

After several minutes, the young man came out of the pharmacy with blood on his face and coat. He started walking back to the store. I followed him quietly. Once he was inside, I got on my horse and took off for Jack Bart's.

* * *

"He's killed someone,"

"What?" Jack said surprised. "How? When? Who?"

"Tonight and a pharmacist in Springfield," I told him putting away the horses tack.

"Hm, the little boy is playing with vampires now huh?" He mumbled turning around .

"Today, I walked into the store that he is working in. He had received a letter from Henry. I could only make out pharmacist and Henry's name," I said as I walked into my little cabin that the vampires had built for me to live in.

"So, Henry has got himself a vampire hunter," Jacked whispered as he kicked a rock towards the paddock. "I want you to go back tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that, and every day, and tell me what he does, who he likes to be with, who he kills next, so on and so forth."

"Will there be anything else master?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes," He said turning around with a big grin on his face. "Have a good night's rest."

I slammed the door behind me.

* * *

**Hello! I'll be starting the next chapter tonight and hopefully it will be up by tomorrow after noon. R&R please**


	2. Chapter 2

"He has to have noticed you by now," Jack sneered as he looked around the lake.

"Who?" I ask as I got the horse ready for yet another ride into town.

"Henry Sturges!" He yelled and kicked at the water.

"I thought you didn't want him to? Does he know about me?" I asked.

"Don't question me," He snarled and whacked the floor right next to me with his cane.

"Hey!" I hissed.

"Just because you aren't black does't make you any less of a slave! Remember, you surrendered. You chose this fate," He said and smacked the floor one more time. "Deal with it."

"I'm leaving!" I exclaimed as I got on the horse.

"Good bye!" Jack yelled and slammed the door to his cabin.

I trotted along the narrow road to Springfield. It was summer time. The birds were chirping away and the flowers were in full bloom. My horse snorted and shook his head. The pollen was getting in his nose. I took off at a gallop for the main road. Then, I heard something. It sounded like the young man's laugh. I got off my horse and walked slowly through the bushes. There he was. With a gorgeous lady.

"You wouldn't want to know the truth Mary," The young man said.

"Mary," I whispered stepping back into the bushes.

He told here everything. About him going out at night to kill vampires. She laughed and didn't believe it. Well, for now anyways. I sat down under a tree while my horse grazed on bushes. I sat there until I heard them get up and pack everything away. I got on my horse and carried on to the main road where I planned to follow them home but it was dark. I barely knew where I was and my horse was tired. I saw them about half way down the road and sighed. "Oh what ever," i told myself as I began trotting back home.

It was cold. It was very windy. The trail that I was one had no lights nor did I even have a candle to show me the way. I felt like someone was watching me but I didn't move. I just kept looking straight towards my destination. My horse snorted and pawed at the ground.

"We'll be there soon boy, just hang on," I said as I gave him a kick to make him gallop forward. It was a slow gallop but none the less, a gallop.

I saw something running with me through the trees. A pushed my horse faster and faster. Trying to leave whoever was following me behind. I fell into a fast trot and the person following me was gone.

"Hello!" I heard someone say.

I looked up the road. There was this man up ahead. He was pretty tall with slick black hair pulled back and the front part was pulled up towards the sky. He had a stubbly beard and mustache. He had some fine clothes on that I would just die for Thomas to wear. He looked pale but I couldn't really see in the dark.

"Hello! Could you help me?" I asked slowing my horse to a stop.

"What seems to be the problem miss?" He asked as he put a hand on my horses neck.

"I seem to have lost my way. Do you know the way to J. R. B. shipping company?" I asked.

He hesitated. "Yes, take this road to the fork. Turn right and follow that straight down until you see the sign that points the way."

"Thank you very much sir," I smiled and started walking.

"I like your dress by the way," He said as I started away.

"Oh," I stopped the horse and looked down at my dress. "Thank you!" I exclaimed looking back but, he wasn't there.

* * *

"Her name is Mary," I told Jack as I ate some nuts. "He seems to have relations with her."

"Ah excellent," Jack chuckled. "I think I'll go pay her a visit sometime this week."

"Also," I said putting away the nuts. "He has killed six vampires."

"I plan that he is coming for me next," Jack grumbled and then laughed.

"Oh great," I sighed and went into my little cabin. "You have fun with that."

"Oh you know I will," He hissed and closed my door.

"I hope he kills you," I sneered at the door. There was a loud bang and that was that.

I laid in my bed waiting for sleep to come. I heard the horses whinny and paw at the ground. I went to the window and as I did the man that stopped me on the way back was coming out of the paddock. He looked at my cabin and ran away. I didn't know who he was but all I knew is that I was highly attracted to him. My heart seemed to swell for the fact that I could never have him or be with him. At least not until I got out of this slavery.

* * *

"He knows about Mary," I heard Henry whisper to the young man. "It's time."

I was listening through a store that kept a window open. I saw Henry nod at me and say "That one."

He knew who I was. Well, duh he knew who I was. I just asked him how to get home two nights ago! I made a face and turned away towards my horse. I wouldn't be going back to Barts. No, that was not what I had in mind. I would make my way to Adam's plantation. I would demand to see Thomas. I would demand Adam to let me visit him.

I could feel his presence again. Henry's presence. I stopped my horse and looked behind me. No one. We started trotting again. It was a long way to the plantation. I had little food and very little water. I would have to make due with the things that I had or I would have to befriend someone who knows the way to a near by village.

"Stop following me!" I screamed and turned around. No one. "I know you're there! Come out Henry!"

I was pushed off my horse to the ground. Henry put his knees on top of mine and grabbed my wrists. His face was pale and his veins were darkening.

"I would stop if I were you," I said trying to get up.

"And why is that?" He said showing his teeth.

"Because Adam would be very angry," I huffed. "I'm his prisoner."

His face turned back to a palish, yellow color. "You're her?"

"Yes, the one who surrendered because of love yes I am her stop reminding me," I sneered and bumped him off. "I have to get to Adam."

"I don't understand why-"

"Why I did it? I was in love!" I exclaimed getting on my horse. "I was in love and broken. I had no other choice."

"No, that's not what I don't understand," Henry said putting his sunglasses back on. "What I don't understand is why didn't he change you into one of us?"

I didn't think about that but I didn't want to. I wanted to get as far away from Henry as possible. He was so attractive and I was attracted to him. I didn't know if I was in love with him. I didn't even know him! Maybe I just lusted for him. Maybe my heart and my mind gave up on the idea that Thomas was alive. And just maybe he was. But I couldn't not try. I couldn't not believe that he was alive. And if he wasn't then maybe Adam would let me go. Free at last.

"I'm sorry but I have to go," I took one last look at the attractive vampire and galloped down the road towards the plantation.

And maybe, just maybe, if Thomas was dead then I would be able to find out if it is really lust I have for Henry Sturges.

* * *

**Sorry I've been going fast. I wanted to get past the beginning as quickly as possible without giving out too much information nor giving too little information.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Sleep. That was all I wanted. Sleep. Tired from the night before, I slumped on my horse who I have named Sarge. Sarge however, is all rested up and ready to go. I only want sleep. I had been on look out all night since I am now in the south. I was somewhere in deep Mississippi. A dangerous world it was down here. Vampires everywhere. I stayed off the road for that reason.

Sarge whinnied and started up his canter. I slumped back and let him carry me. I kept a look out for any roads that we would run into, and for any vampires out. When going over the river's bridge, I had to be very careful. Vampires liked to have their houses right next to the river so when their "crops" would come from the north, they could easily take what's theirs and move it to the next house. I shivered at the thought of them eating slaves but thats how they keep themselves at bay. Not all are good... dead people where they only kill people that are terrorizing places. I've never heard of a vampire who did that. Although, it would be nice.

Sarge stopped and reared. He won't go into Adam's "forest". He won't go on Adam's plantation. I rolled my eyes and got off. "Silly horse. He's not going to hurt you," But he can hurt me. He's the only one allowed to determine my fate. Not even his sister could. Good, I hated that women, vampire, thing. She's so... evil. I don't think that Adam could be that evil. If it wasn't for him, I would have been dead long ago. Well, at least I think I would have.

I hacked Sarge on to a tree near Adam's mansion. He didn't really like being there at all but I gave him some hay from the barn and he settled down quickly. I looked at the mansion and took a deep breath in. I slowly walked towards the front door. Turning my head around to see all his slaves poking their heads out the door to their cottage or the window. I wasn't afraid of Adam. I was just afraid of what he might do to me.

I knocked on the door and waited. I looked to the right into the field where I saw one, lonely slave picking cotton. I looked over to the left where I saw one, lonely slave picking wheat. They were both scared. As they should be. I took a deep breath as the door creaked open and Vadoma opened it. She smiled her wicked smile and let me in. I nodded to her and took a few steps in but no more. Vadoma went ahead and when she was far enough she motioned me to follow her. This was the routine. I never spoke to her. Never touched her. Never even made eye contact with her.

She led me to the dinning room where I would sit at the head of the table and wait for Adam to come and sit at the other end or to the left of me. Never would he sit in the middle. Never would he sit to the right. Vadoma went off to get Adam like she always did. I would think they knew why I was here. Well, at least one of the reasons why I was. I looked around the room. Nothing has changed since I was here last time. Not even the paintings have been moved around. They haven't been dusted either. Disgusting.

"Hello Diana," Adam said as he came from what I remember as the living room. "I haven't seen you here since last April."

"Hello Adam. I see you haven't changed the place," I whispered as I stared into his eyes.

"Let me guess," He said coming to sit on my left of me. "You came because Jack is dead, correct?"

"Yes," I started. "And I want to see Thomas."

Adam sat back and put his hand up to his chin. "Hm, well, I don't see why we can't let you."

I heard Vadoma give a short breath in like there was something he wasn't telling me.

"Vadoma, could you please have William and Charles bring him in.

Vadoma hesitated and then ran into the kitchen.

"By the way Diana, have you seen my friend Henry Sturges? We lost him a while ago back where Jack brats lives," Adam asked pouring himself a glass of 'wine'.

"No, I have not," I lied staring into his eyes. I was good at lying by that point. I had lied to Jack a lot while he was still alive and it got to the point where I didn't even hesitate when doing it.

"Hm, pity," He said taking a sip of his wine.

Vadoma came out of the kitchen with her wicked smile on her face. Something was up. The two other vampires were dragging something into the room.

"Thomas!" I screamed as I saw him being dragged into the room.

He looked up at me and smiled. He was pale and thin. He had dark bags under his eyes and you could see his sockets. I ran to him and hugged him around his neck.

"I'm so glad they kept you alive. What have they done to you though? You look horrible! Have they been feeding you? Do they even let you out into the sun?" I asked so many questions his head was starting to spin.

"Slow down Diana. It's okay," He smiled a weak smile.

I hugged him again. "I love you so much Thomas."

He said nothing. I didn't feel a heart beat with my arms around his neck. He wasn't breathing either. His neck got all vein-y and his skin got paler and paler by the second. My arms came un-done and I stared at him.

"Thomas?" I asked as I lifted his chin up.

His mouth stretched wide and he came at me. I pushed away and slide a good 6 feet away from him. The vampires were still holding on to him so he couldn't get at me. My eyes started to tear. My throat started to get swollen. I couldn't breath.

"What have you done to him?" I screamed at Vadoma not even realizing that I had broken the routine.

Adam took my arms, held them around my back and got me on my knees. "I made him one of us. He deserved to be. He was meant to be," he whispered in my ear.

"No! He was never meant to be like this! I was never meant to be a slave! Vampires were never meant to be!" I screamed and hissed as I tried getting out of Adam's grip. He just held me tighter.

"Humans are the monsters to our kind. They are the monsters. Not us. Northerners are the monsters not southerners. We are not monsters," He chuckled into my ear.

"Stop saying we," I growled. "I will never follow you. I will never be like you!"

He laughed and sunk his teeth into my throat and then quickly took them out. "You don't have to follow me. Only be one of us."

My head was spinning. The room was spinning. The Thomas like figure was dragged into the kitchen again and I could hear no more from him. Vadoma smiled her wicked smile as she followed into the kitchen. Adam let go of my arms and walked around to face me.

"You don't look so good Diana," I could hear him say. "Actually, your body isn't taking this change easy. It's fighting back. I haven't seen a body do this in almost 100 years," He grimaced as he turned away. "You'll either die or wake up from an unconscious state and be one of us. Either way will be nice."

I slumped on to my back and held my neck. Not breathing. My whole body started to shake. I closed my eyes to try and concentrate on something else that would ease the pain. I couldn't hear anything now. I looked at Adam who was talking to me. My eyes got blurry and I could barely make out his face when someone shoved him away and knocked me out. Finally.

* * *

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

_Teeth sunk into my neck. The poison drifted into my blood stream. "You don't have to follow me. Just be one of us," said Adam and he let me go. I sunk down on to the floor._

_"_Henry!" I screamed waking up from my unconscious state. I felt cold. I was breathing hard but didn't feel a heart beat. I was one of them. This is not happening. It must be a bad dream. A really bad dream. Henry came running into the room. He looked at me with with concern. I was shaking in the bed. I thought I was going to be sick. I lifted my shaking hands an looked at them.

"Am... I am... I am a vampire aren't I?" I whispered. I felt like there were tears coming from my eyes but there were none.

Henry sighed and walked over to the left side of the bed. He sat on the very edge and put a hand on my shaky hand. "You'll get used to it."

"Get used to it?" I yelled as I took my hands away from his. "How can I get used to being a blood sucking monster?" I turned on to my stomach and buried my head into the pillow.

Henry sighed and got up off the bed. "I will be downstairs if you want to talk about this whole mess and what happened last night," and without another word he strolled down the stairs.

I picked my head up off the pillow and just thought for a moment. Thomas was a vampire. I was a vampire. But I would not follow under Adam. I swear it. I got up and rubbed my head. Maybe I could stay with... No no, too much to ask of him. I didn't even know him really. He just saved me. That's all I know. Oh, and that he is a vampire.

I pushed up off the bed and stayed still getting my balance. I went over to the dresser and looked in the mirror. My skin was pale and cold to the touch and I was some what vein-y. That's when I noticed I was thirsty. No, not for water. For blood. I cringed and gulped down my saliva, or what I thought was saliva. I walked to the top of the steps and looked down. I saw nothing but doors and a hallway.

"Are you coming down?" Henry asked coming to the bottom of the stairs.

I nodded and proceeded to walk down the stairs slowly. I was a bit wobbly but not much. My throat was in pain and I made a small grimace as I took one last step down.

"You must be thirsty. Come on," Henry smiled and walked me to the living room.

He poured into a glass "wine" and gave it to me. I hesitated and smelled it. I frowned. I already hated this. But my throat ached for the "wine". My tongue swelled and I could feel my teeth drip with poison. I quickly drank the glass and set it down on the little table. My throat ached no more. My tongue's swelling went down and I could feel no more drips of poison.

"Now, doesn't that feel better?" Henry asked smiling and went towards his desk. "Although, that will just tied you over until tonight."

"What's happening tonight?" I asked looking at the artifacts over his fire place.

"We have to go 'hunting'," He said.

I looked at him with a cross face. "I am not going to kill humans!"

He sighed and sat down in the chair. "You can't live on blood wine. You can't die either. You'll snap."

"I will not kill innocent humans," I hissed and clenched my fists.

"Who ever said anything about innocent people? There's a whole lot of rapists and thieves in this town," Henry got up from where he was and went to the window. "We have a few more hours until sunset."

"What happened after you knocked me out last night?" I asked.

"You think that happened last night?" Henry laughed. "That happened 4 days ago. You've been unconscious for 4 days."

"Oh boy,"I whispered rubbing my neck. "Well, what happened anyway?"

"Well, after I had a little 'argument' with Adam, I snuck you back here to my home. You say some odd things when you're asleep. You said my name a lot. You also said Thomas' name a lot," He said sitting in his chair again.

I started to feel flushed. I don't know if it would physically show but I was feeling embarrassed. I can't believe I talked in my sleep. Quickly changing the subject. "Where did you put my horse?"

"He's in the back. He's very content with just eating the grass and weeds back there," He chuckled.

I giggled a little and stopped. It was silent. An awkward silence at that. I could feel his eyes going over my body. I tried not to look at him as I fiddled with my necklace. Henry got up and leaned on his desk.

"Diana,"

"Yes?" I answered now looking at him. His eyes were so gorgeous.

"This is... an awkward question and I shouldn't even be asking it," He said scratching his head. "But, all that time spent with Jack Barts, did you have-"

"Yes. I did," I answered turning away from him. "But it wasn't consensual. It was only once but still."

Henry bowed his head in what seemed like shame. "Diana, I am truly sorry."

"It's okay. In the end he got what he deserved," I grumbled and got up from where I was sitting. "I think I'm going to go back upstairs. I don't know if vampires sleep but I'm tired."

"I will wake you when it is time to go out," Henry grinned as he walked me up the stairs. "Have a good rest. You'll need it for tonight."

"Thank you, for everything Henry," I smiled as I closed the door slowly.

"Yes," I whispered to myself. "Definitely love."

* * *

**R&R thanks :)**


End file.
